


Get Burned

by kkeithkatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone kisses everyone, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Spin the Bottle, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeithkatt/pseuds/kkeithkatt
Summary: “Don’t mess with fire, baby.” He grinned, cat having caught the canary...The team plays spin the bottle. Kissing ensues.





	Get Burned

It’s unsurprisingly Lance who brings it up.

They’re in the lounge, relaxing after a long, tough battle. They’re torn off the paladin armour, shrugging on pajamas. It was Hunk’s idea to have a big sleepover and no one had wanted to say no, especially when Allura and Pidge had gotten so excited by it. So they had pulled pillows and blankets from their rooms and closets throughout the castleship. Hunk had quickly made up some snacks and Coran had pulled out a few bottles of altean spirits, one being a wine, which was apparently something they let even the children drink. It was made from juniberries, which were similar to grapes it seemed as the taste wasn’t that different when Shiro tried a sip.

He was still nursing that drink when Lance piped up that they should play a game.

“What kind of game?” Allura asked curiously while she pulled her hair up into perhaps the messiest bun Shiro had ever seen it in.

Pidge bounced on her knees. “Truth or dare?”   
Hunk quickly shot it down. “Absolutely not. Last time I played that with Lance we almost got arrested.”   
While Lance tried to defend himself that there was no way they would get arrested in space, Pidge explained what the game was to Allura and Coran. Unsurprisingly, she shot it down too.

“I don’t want the castle destroyed.” She deadpanned, Coran nodding in sage agreement.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Why do we have to do anything? It’s a sleepover. Don’t you just, ya know, sleep?”

The trio of cadets gasped in outraged, all sputtering to hastily declare Keith both a heathen and a poor deprived little boy.

Allura didn’t seem to disagree with his statement though. “What do humans usually do at sleepovers then?”

“Well,” Pidge drawled. “I suppose it’s kind of like a party. You just all have fun doing things and then go to bed really late when you’re done.”

Shiro held back a snort. That didn’t sound like it would be fun and Lance quickly rounded on Pidge because she too, apparently, was a heathen.

Hunk swooped in to better explain. “You can do whatever you want really. My friends and I usually ate a lot of snacks and played games. Maybe watch a movie. The house was always a mess after, especially if he was visiting.” He jutted a thumb towards Lance, who smirked, pleased with himself. 

Allura seemed to understand this better. “I see. I had visits like that too. Well, I suppose if no one has a better idea we can try this truth or dare.” She didn’t seem particularly fond of the idea and Shiro himself silently pleaded someone else would pipe up. He really didn’t want to play that game.

Not for the first time that night, Lance protested. “We can’t play that game. It’s for kids!”

Pidge denied this, defending her choice, or at least trying to for Lance just ignored her and talked over her. “We’re all basically adults,” he gestured to the alcohol in his own hand. Shiro was surprised he hadn’t spilt it yet, with how much he had been waving his hands around as he talked. “We play a more adult game.”   
“If you say strip poker I’m unfriending you right now.” Hunk declared, sending his friend a stern look. He pouted but pushed on, not seeming that bothered.

“No way Pidge is like twelve.”

“I’m sixteen!” She snapped, glaring.

“Let’s play spin the bottle.” He smiled smugly. Shiro repressed a groan. Spin the bottle was hardly more adult than truth or dare.

Keith threw up his hands. “What?!”

“Oh come on, mullet.” His smirk grew, happy to goade him. “Haven’t you ever played before?”   
He snarled. “Of course I have.” Lies. Shiro knew Keith had never played before. He hated parties. “It’s a stupid game.”

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, turning to the others. “Bet you’re just scared you’ll have to kiss Coran.”

While Coran started chatting up his glory days and how he was a very sought after bachelor, thank you Lance, Hunk shook his head.

“You just want to kiss Allura.”

His cheeks burned red but he didn’t deny it. “Shut up, Hunk! Pidge you game?”   
Pidge was blushing a little but she shrugged a shoulder nonetheless. “Sure. Why not. But the kiss doesn’t have to be on the lips!” He held back smile. “Not everything has to be gross, you know?” Lance waved a hand, not bothered by the declaration.

“Yeah, sure. That’s fine. Shiro?”

Keith looked at him with eyes a little frantic and if Shiro were perhaps a little less tipsy than he already was (as much as he loathed to admit it), he probably would have said no. As it was, he currently didn’t see a reason to so he tossed up a hand. Lance cheered, thrusting a fist up in apparent victory.

“Yes! Allura?” His voice grew a little softer, cheeks burning a little more.   
Allura smiled. “If this game sounds like it does then I don’t see why not. It sounds fun.”   
Grin stretching, Lance tipped his bottle back and drunk it all in a few gulps before capping the lid back on. He was internally grateful alteans had the sense to have bottles with lids that went smoothly back on.

Clapping, he sat up straighter, motioning them all to make a circle.

Pidge and Hunk scotted closer, looking a bit reluctant as they sat on either side on Lance. Allura eagerly took a place next to Pidge and Shiro gave Hunk’s shoulder a pat as he sat down next to him. Keith squeezed in between Allura and Shiro, grumbling darkly under his breath the whole time about how he didn’t want to be here.

Coran dismissed himself as they settled, using the excuse that he was going to go make some snacks.

He thought briefly about telling Keith he didn’t have to actually play if he didn’t want to but if the smirk Lance sent him was any indication, Shiro knew his friend wouldn’t back down from a challenge.

In a way, he supposed they were playing a different version of truth or dare here.

“Okay,” Lance clapped again. “So for anyone that doesn’t know” Allura “spin the bottle is where we take turns spinning this bottle here” he shook the empty bottle in his hand a little “and whoever it lands on you have to kiss them.” Jerking at the elbow Pidge shoved into his side, he hastily added, “Doesn’t matter where you kiss them. You just gotta do it.”

“What happens if you don’t?” Allura tilted her head.

Hunk answered before he could. “Nothing. You’re supposed to but no one’s going to make you.”   
The glare Keith sent Lance disagreed with that. Shiro patted his knee.

“Who wants to go first?”

No one seemed to eager to start the game off so Lance gave a long suffering sigh. “Fine. Cowards.”

Placing the bottle down in the center, he carefully placed his fingers on both sides of it, wrist flicking steadily. The bottle spun quickly, glass sliding across the hard flooring. Quickly it slowed down, inching its way to point at Hunk.

Lance gave a victorious cheer as Hunk laughed merrily. He cupped his face and peppered it with kisses, giving little pecks all over his cheeks and forehead while he laughed, playfully swatting at him.

“Dude you’re good!” He chuckled.

He leaned back, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Hunk doesn’t want my love!”

Hunk ignored him, giving him a playful punch to the shoulder as he leaned forward to spin the bottle.

It landed on Allura.

She sat up straighter, looking a bit excited. Lance immediately called Hunk a cheater when the blushing boy gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

It was his turn then so he reached an arm out, accidentally brushing it against Keith’s, and gave the bottle a good spin. Lance sent Keith a pointed look, which he only caught the tail ends of when he looked up at him due to his spin landing on the younger one. He faked an annoyed sigh.

The one in question smooth his face and grinned like a cheshire cat, crooking a finger. “Come and get it, big boy.”

Pidge mimed vomiting, shoving at him as Shiro rolled his eyes and a little reluctantly moved across.

He intended to give him a kiss on the forehead but Lance surprised him when He suddenly tipped his head back, sneaking in a kiss on the lips. Cackling, he feel backwards. Shaking his head, Shiro returned to his spot.

Keith eyed him warily. “You didn’t catch anything from that, right?”   
Huffing, Shiro gave him an amused look. “I sure hope not.”

Keith nodded sagely. “We all do, for your sake.”   
“Hey!” Lance threw a shoe at them. They dodged it, laughing.

It went on like that, with them landing on various people. Keith was next, and landed on Pidge. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she blushed like a tomato the whole time. Allura landed on Keith, much to Lance’s disappointment. They had shared one single look before diving in, both seeming to have agreed to tease him as much as possible by kissing full on the mouth. Shiro was pretty sure Allura had used tongue to.

Pidge had been gasping, hardly able to contain herself when her turn came, too busy still dying over the performance just given to them. She barely even moved when the bottle landed on Shiro so he deemed it appropriate to give her a cheek kiss instead. She didn’t even notice but it was enough for Lance, who took his won turn, still grumpy.

Lance never managed to land on Allura, disputing what Shiro was sure to be the whole point he had wanted to play the game. He landed mostly on Hunk and Pidge, giving them both lots of kisses all over that ended with them all snorting with laughter and giggles. There had been one memorable moment when he had landed on Keith, who had greatly relaxed as the game went on.

Shiro was sure he was going to glare and threaten him but he had surprised him when all he did was raise an eyebrow and give Lance a flat “Well?”

It seems they took every challenge as far as they could for Lance gave as good as Allura had earlier in, kissing Keith with a fervor that had all of them gaping. It was aggressive and vicious and involved a lot of teeth and they were both smirking when they pulled back a few seconds later. Lance was a bit more flustered though and Keith didn’t hesitate to comment on it.

“Don’t mess with fire, baby.” He grinned, cat having caught the canary. Blushing the hardest Shiro had ever seen him, Lance had relented and Shiro knew then Keith had won the little pissing contest between them.

For his own part, Shiro seemed to land on mostly Pidge and Allura. He usually just gave them cheek kisses, which always seemed to make them giggle. One time though, Allura had insisted on a real kiss and he had obliged, the two of them sharing one in front of Keith, who was left blushing and avoiding both of their eyes.

Hunk landed fairly on all of them, resulting in forehead kisses all around. He also paired a lot of them with short hugs and shoulder squeezes that even left Shiro a little warm. Hunk really was a ball of sunshine sometimes.

Pidge always seemed to land on Keith, much to both of their amusements, and she seemed to be having an experiment with herself to kiss him in the oddest places. Shiro’s favorite so far had been the elbow.

Alternatively, Allura landed a lot on Keith and Shiro. She was cheery and happy the whole time, giving out eager and quick kisses easily. To her it didn’t matter where. Cheeks, lips, forehead, even the chin a few times. Her giggles were increasing though as the night waned and he briefly wondered if he should take her glass away from her or at least manage to get Keith to swap it with water when she wasn’t looking.

Keith himself was like Hunk in that they were evenly spaced. He had probably kissed Allura and Pidge the most, as the three of them seemed tied together somehow. The only one he hadn’t kissed yet was Shiro.

He tried not to be disappointed by this.

It was just a game. It didn’t mean anything.

That’s what he told himself anyway when Keith landed on Lance again. This time, thankfully, he just blew the still flustered boy a kiss. Grateful and ignoring Hunk’s protest of that being cheating, Lance had loudly yelled it counted and pushed for Allura to take her own turn.

He took a long swallow from his own drink. He had swapped out the wine for something a bit richer and, incidentally, stronger. He was trying to moderate his sips but he really wanted something more that time. He tried not to dwell on it.

He watched as the others took their own turns, a little thankful that none of them landed on him that round. Briefly he wondered if Coran was going to return at all with snacks.

When it was his turn again he set the glass down, a bit surprised that it was empty now, and gave the bottle a spin.

It didn’t spin any slower. He knew this. There was no reason for that to be the case and yet he couldn’t help but think that everything blurred together when the bottle slowly inched its way around in a circle, lazily still moving as it finally settled on Keith.

Immediately, things were different, not just with him or even just Keith but the others too.

It seemed this kiss wasn’t one the others would be laughing at.

Lance and Pidge wolf whistled. Side eyeing Keith’s blushing face, he dared to send them a glance.

They were both smirking, wagging eyebrows at him. God, Pidge looked so much like Matt in that second.

“Finally.” Lance drawled, sounding incredibly smug. “I thought it’d never land on you two.”

“Would’ve defeated the purpose, that.” Hunk nodded smoothly.

Shiro was a bit surprise. He had thought Lance and Allura had been the point of this game? Was it not?

Turning back to Keith, he took in the blazing red cheeks and the way he was avoiding looking at him. Ah.

He knew it was a bad idea. They had set the rules early in, rules they had all easily embraced. He could give his friend a kiss on the cheek, fast and gone just like that, and it wouldn’t even be that awkward, but . . . . But.

But he didn’t want to.

He didn’t want that kind of kiss.

Feeling brave and a bit brazen, he gripped Keith’s chin softly, turning his face to look at him. Keith was understandably looking shocked, eyes wide and lips parted a little as he mumbled out a confused “Shiro?”

Slowly, so as not to spook him away and to give him the time to move should he really wish to, Shiro leaned in. But Keith didn’t move. He didn’t even look away, eyes staying locked on Shiro’s own as he got closer and closer.

He tilted his head, hands moving up from his chin to frame his face, and Keith brought up one of his own to place over one of his hands. He leaned a little into them, eyes sliding shut finally as he locked home, lips finally pressing together in a long awaited sigh.

It wasn’t magical. Shiro wasn’t even sure if he would remember it all by the morning, with how much he had to drink that night. He didn’t hear the others as they kissed but that didn’t matter, not when Keith was so soft against him. He gasped into it, tilting his face closer and he smiled into the kiss.

This had been a long time in the making. How long, he wasn’t sure.

He didn’t remember when he had fallen in love with Keith. He just remembered falling.

It was the longest kiss of the night, that was sure, as he eventually pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them still. He slowly opened his eyes, reluctantly coming out of the daze. Keith kept his own closed, panting a little as he trembled in his hands. He’d be a bit worried if not for the smile stretching across his face.

Tracing over his jaw, he quietly became aware of the others around them.

Allura and Pidge were clinging to each other, practically shaking in excitement as they awwed and cooed. Hunk was much the same, slapping Lance’s arm with increasingly rough slaps. Lance himself was smirking, looking extremely pleased with himself.

“Ha! Told you this game would work, mullet.”

Wait what?

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should've expanded more on the middle of the game but I didn't think anyone would want to read basically the same thing over and over.


End file.
